Forbidden Love
by sweet-angel087
Summary: Two Planets warring with each other, prince and princess destined to hate each other, will they go by destiny or be tempted by the forbidden?
1. Chapter 1:Just one lil look

-1Once upon a time there was a princess who wanted so desperately to be on Earth but,

there was one problem. Her kingdom, the moon was their nemesis. Both planets despised

each other Besides who wanted to see that dumb old planet anyways. Serenity had heard

that the Prince of Earth was a baka anyways and even worse was he was an ugly prince!

Well, that's what her mother had said all the time, not that her mother had seen the Terran

Prince but, Princess Serenity assumed that she had seen pictures. She was desperate to see

Earth though, Rei had seen it, Ami had seen it, why couldn't she?! This question is what

brought her to where she was now.

BOOM!

CRASH!

A large ship landed on Earth and five beautiful girls walked out. Princess Serenity

leaded the pack. She just wanted to see what Earth was like, there was no harm in that

right? She had heard so many rumors about it being such a disgusting planet and THE

PRINCE, well she heard he was just abominable. She wanted to see for herself.

"Princess, do you really think it's such a good idea to be down here, if you're mother

knew you were here…" Princess Ami's voice trailed off

"Oh, Ami-chan that's why I brought you guys! If I get into any trouble I know you four

will protect me!" Serenity said cheerfully as she looked around the land. It was beautiful

not at all like what the Martians had described.

"Oh well that's comforting and what if we're caught? You know everyone is going to

recognize you because of your birthmark." Princess Rei snapped as she pointed to the

moon crescent on Princess Serenity's head. Princess Serenity pulled out her disguise pen

and smirked. All the inner Sailor senshi's eyes widened. They couldn't believe the

princess had gotten that past Luna!

"Serenity don't-"

"Disguise Power, turn me and my loyal subjects into normal boring old humans."

Poof! Before they knew it they were in rags.

"do that." Princess Minako finished sighing.

"What? Now no one will suspect we're not from here. Now lets go explore!" Serenity ran

off before any of the other girls could object. Princess Makoto shook her head.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Makoto asked

"I don't know, but lets go find her before she gets into trouble." Minako said

Meanwhile…

Serenity couldn't believe how peaceful it was on Earth. She had heard so many rumors of

it being such a destructive planet, yet the people here seemed so nice and kind. One man

had even come up to her and given her free flowers just because she was pretty. Serenity

looked around. Where were her Senshi at? They couldn't be that slow could they? As her

mind wandered off she felt something bump against her face.

"HEY WATCH IT PEASENT! That is the prince YOU just bumped into." A silver

haired man snapped

Serenity looked up into the most gorgeous eyes in the universe, no the galaxy! This was

the prince?! No way he was much too handsome, and from what she heard the prince of

Earth was and ugly man.

"Um sir, are you sure this is the prince?" she asked trying to be as polite as possible

"Of course I'm sure. I am his right hand man." The man glared at Serenity " You should

know who your own prince is wench and show him respect."

"Sere-ummmm…Usagi! There you are!" Minako said as she and the rest of the Senshi

caught up.

"Usagi who is Usagi?" Serenity asked and Rei jabbed her hard in the rib

"That's you dumbass." Rei whispered

"I'm soo sorry if my..sister has caused any trouble..my lord." Minako curtsied "She is

new here and doesn't quite know the customs."

"Yes well teach her some manners." The prince finally spoke

"Grrrrrr, I'll show you manners!" Serenity glared at the arrogant prince

"Yes, your majesty." Minako curtsied once more then pulled Serenity away.

"Um Minako how'd you know he was the prince?" Serenity asked

"Well first of all by his attire second by his aura, it screamed royalty, arrogance and all

the personalities a prince has."

Serenity wasn't quite sure if Minako was right about his aura. She hadn't learned the

ability to read anyones aura yet. Luna had promised she would teach it to her. Therefore,

Serenity would just have to trust Minako…oh, and remember that her name was Usabi,

err Usagi. There was one question that remained in Serenity's mind though: Would she

ever see that prince again?


	2. Chapter 2:Word Sparring

Thanks for the reviews!

Serenitys P.O.V

It was midnight and the senshi were asleep. I wanted to explore badly but Minako said

that if I acted the way I did around the Prince of Earth then our disguise was useless and

we may as well walk around with tiaras on our head. Even though the prince had been

obnoxious, arrogant, conceited, thought he owned the world (although technically he did

because he was the prince of Earth) and I shouldn't want to see him and possibly get to

know him, I did! What was wrong with me?! I shook my head in disgrace and decided

against listening to Minako. I was going to take a walk. I stood up and walked away from

our "camp". The further I walked the prettier Earth seemed to get. It wasn't at all like the

town had been, busy and full of hustle with a little bit of bustle. There were plenty of

flowers and trees surrounding the area. I had walked so far that I didn't even realize that I

was far away from where the girls our hideout. It didn't matter though, I knew I would

find my way back eventually. Suddenly I heard grunts and what sounded like fighting,

the first thing that came to my mind was: I should go help. I ran quickly to where the

noise was coming from and hid behind a tree to see what was going on. It was the prince

and his "right hand" man. They were battling. Sweat ran down the princes forehead,

muscles, legs…oh wait his legs weren't showing nevermind. I blushed at the dirty

thoughts that crossed my mind and quietly climbed up the tree. The prince glanced

towards it just as I reached the top but said nothing. He continued to battle the bleach

haired jerk. They were both jerks actually but that was beyond the point. The only reason

I was still watching was because it was interesting watching battles. I used to watch

Minako and the other senshi train but my mom started giving me "princess lessons"

Rule number one: You are not allowed to be in the training room, its unlady like.

"Okay that's enough Kunzite we'll continue this tomorrow." The prince said once again

glancing at the tree I was hiding in.

"Are you sure you're majesty?" Kunzite asked "Should we come against those moonians

we need to be prepared."

I scoffed and the princes eyes narrowed as he once again looked at the tree. "Yes, I'm

sure. I need to meet with my father about my engagement with Beryl."

"Alright your majesty if you insist." The jerk called Kunzite walked off and The prince

walked towards the tree. He looked towards where I was sitting and I prayed to Zues that

he wouldn't see me. He smiled and sat against this tree and took out an apple from his

bad.

"Mmm." He moaned as he took a bite of it. "How simply delicious."

I licked my lips. I was sooooooo hungry. Minako didn't have any money to buy us any

food and well, she forgot to grab something before we left. The prince took out another

item from his bag. It was a bowl full of…dead raw fish? It looked good, of course

anything looks good when you are starving.

"So much sushi, I wonder how I'll finish this whole bowl all by myself. Maybe I could

feed it to my dogs."

Okay, I was starting to get the feeling that he knew I was up here but I didn't say a word.

The prince sighed and stood up. "You can come down peasant, I won't hurt you."

I jumped off the tree and landed on my feet gracefully, it was something my mother had

taught me. Rule number two: In everything you do always be graceful. The princes jaw

dropped. I'm guessing no one on this planet could land on their feet. Were they all

clumsy around here?!

"Ah, so it is you peasant girl. Usai was it?"

"No! Its umm uhh.." Oh crap what was my name…it was "Usab..Usagi! Yeah that's it

Usagi!"

"And why are here Usagi, spying no less?" He said quirking his eyebrow up

"I wasn't spying! I was exploring for your information!" I retorted

"On royal property."he said smugly

"Man, Minako is right you do have that arrogant quality of a prince." I said then quickly

covered my mouth

The prince growled "Pardon me?"

"Oh you're very much pardoned.." I said and his growl got louder. It was like he was a

dog or something! "I I mean forgive me you're highness that was too forward for a poor

pathetic peasant such as I." I said my tone becoming more and more sarcastic by the

minute. I think that the Earth Prince noticed it too.

"Well, I wouldn't be so conceited if certain women with strange hairstyles didn't cross

their boundaries."

Did he just insult my hair?! That was it! No one and I mean NO ONE INSULTED MY

HAIR! It was legendary and if he were smart he would know that I was from the moon.

Fucking baka Terran with a minus zero personality. God I was so glad our planet was at

war with them or else he might be my betrothed.

"Weird hairstyle?!" I glared at him "I am soo glad I'm just one of your pathetic peasants

because if I were a princess we might've been betrothed! I don't think I could handle

being married to a prince with a minus zero personality! It would absolutely KILL me.

Besides who would want to marry someone who thinks the whole world should bow

before him."

The prince chuckled "Well I am Prince of Earth, the world is kind of obligated to do so or

didn't you realize that? Don't like it, go to the moon !"

"Maybe I will!"

"Stupid Odango Atama."

My jaw dropped and the minute it did his face brightened and his cobalt eyes sparkled. It

was almost like he was enjoying this! Well, I'll show him!

"Yeah well, You you big fat jerk you!!"

"Oh that hurt. As much as I'd love to continue this word sparring with you. I have duties

to attend to. Maybe we can have another rendezvous like this." He said as he started to

walk away.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!!!" I yelled

TBC…..

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3:Destiny's little Joke

I stormed back to the camp not even realizing that I had found my way back. Minako was pacing back

and forth, Rei was trying to calm her down, Ami was doing something on her mini computer, and Mako

she was cooking. It was good to be back where people were _civil._

"Serenity where have you been?! Don't you dare run off like that again! Do you know how much

trouble we could be in if someone were to figure out who we were? It was just a miracle that the prince

here is …well a baka."

"I'll say." I muttered

"Oh nooo Sere don't tell me you bumped into him again." Rei groaned

"Well, not literally." I said smiling innocently

"Serenity, what did you do?" Makoto asked

"Now now, lets not automatically think Serenity did something…"Ami started

"Thank you Ami-chan!" I said with a smile

"Well lets hear it." Minako said tapping her fingers on a rock.

"Okay so I was innocently walking trying to explore right? There's no harm in that. Then I heard this

grunt and a heeeeyaaaaah and a whole bunch of other things like someone was fighting.Since I am such

a nice lunarian I went to go check it out. This person could've needed my help! It was just the prince of

course and he was just training but then I got curious and climbed up a tree and watched for a little

while that's all." I said once again smiling innocently

"Why do I get the feeling there is more?" Minako asked suspiciously

"There isn't." I said then climbed in what Terrans called a sleeping bag. It was pretty weird if you ask me

but very comfortable. I instantly fell asleep.

--Meanwhile at the Terran Palace

Endymion walked towards the throne room. He had a meeting with his father to discuss his betrothal to

Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. It was not an alliance the prince wanted but one his father said would

benefit them should they ever have a war against the Lunarians. Endymion disliked Beryl with a passion

and wished that there was an available princess for him to marry but the ones on Earth were stuck up,

spoiled bitches and the only other princess excluding Beryl was Princess Serenity. Though he had never

met her he knew there was no way in hell he'd marry her. She was a Lunarian! Bah, he erased that from

his mind as he walked into the throne room. Endymion knew his destiny. It was to marry Queen Beryl

and one day defeat the moon.

"Hello Endymion." King Darius said

"Hello Father." Endymion said as he bowed

"You know why you are here?" King Darius asked

"Yes, to discuss my wedding plans with Beryl the dates and such." Endymion said

"No, that betrothal has been canceled. We have decided that it would be more beneficial to create an alliance with the Lunarians."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" Endymion asked raising his eyebrow

"Well, their princess is of age and needs a husband. Queen Serenity has agreed to start an alliance if my heir, you marry her daughter, Princess Serenity." King Darius said

"WHAT?!" Endymion said "We don't even like them! What happened to all that crap about how the

moon is a backwards planet and everything is all sunshine and good times with them." Endymion snapped

Endymion did not like how his life got controlled every minute of the day. First he's marrying Beryl

because she would be able to defeat the Lunarians and now he's marrying Princess Serenity, who is

much more beneficial then Beryl. Oh how he wished he was a normal person with no responsibility to

his planet.

"Now now, Endymion calm down. You don't even know them. I have set up a date for you to visit their planet and get to know their princess and your future wife." King Darius said

"Future wife my ass." Endymion muttered

"I'm sorry did you say something Endymion?" His father glared at him. It was the kind of look that said 'Remember who your elder is' Endymion sighed and shook his head. Destiny must be getting a kick out of this.

--

'PRINCE ENDYMIONS 21st BALL

EVERYONE WELCOME! ALSO, COME CELEBRATE HIS BETROTHAL!!'

Hmm, a ball huh? I wonder if balls were like the celebrations we had on the moon. Like for instance, my

coming of age celebration when I turned 16. Curiousity once again peaked. It shouldn't have, it should

have stayed in its little cave but, it didn't. I wanted to know what these balls were like. Did they involve

actual balls that you play with? If so, man Terrans are weird. If not, then my imagination must have ran

away with me again. Luna says my imagination does that, run away with me I mean. Makoto peeked

over my shoulder to see what I was reading and smiled mischeiviously.

"Hmm, so you want to see the prince again do you?" Makoto asked

Like a flock of old hens the rest of the senshi ran to hear what was going. "N-no, I just want to see what

balls are like." I lied . Maybe I did want to see that baka prince once more before we left Earth. He was

kind of cute when he was angry. His face crinkled up and the frown in his face made his chin look

stronger or was it strong to begin with. Oh well, the fact was he looked cute when he was angry and

knowing that I could push his majors buttons just made my day!

"Okay well then its settled." Minako said and started walking towards the town.

"What is?" I asked in confusion and began to follow her, the other girls right behind me.

"We're going to that ball but first we have to find you a dress." Minako said

"A dress? Oh puhlease Minako-chan that's what the disguise pen is for." I said with a smirk

--

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: A night with the prince

"Disguise Power, turn my senshi and I into beautiful Terran nobility!" I yelled, five seconds later my senshi and I were enveloped in our respective colors, pink for the Moon, red for Mars, yellow for Venus, green for Jupiter, and blue for Mercury. After that we were all wearing silk gowns of those exact colors. I smiled and the other girls sighed in frustration.

"Well lets go!" I said cheerfully walking towards the palace

"It's a wonder that Luna hasn't confiscated that pen from her already." Ami said

"Yeah no kidding." Makoto said

We finally arrived at the palace. Women were dressed lavishly, men were dressed to kill, and this ball thing looked like it was going to be a lot of fun. We walked inside and my jaw dropped in amazement. This palace was gorgeous! Mine was better of course but this was like nothing that I had heard about. I looked for the spider webs that were supposedly crawling in the corners. I pouted, there were no spider webs! I looked for the poverished maids and butlers who didn't want to be here but were forced to because they needed the money. They all seemed happy to be working here! I looked for…the prince. Wait, no that's not what I was looking for but our eyes met anyways. It was as if I was really a some object floating in space and his eyes were gravity lifting mine towards his. He smiled and nodded politely. I stuck my tongue out at him, the big fat jerk.

"Well Seren…Usagi, we're here is this everything you thought it would be?" Rei asked

"Hmm," I looked around the peasants weren't running towards the king in an angry mob crying : HELP US YOU BASTARD! WHY WON'T YOU LOWER THE TAXES! God, what was wrong with this place? I was trying so hard to find something wrong but couldn't find one…damn…THING! "I guess.." I said then noticed that all three girls had wandered off. Ami was the only one who stayed by my side of course she had brought a book. She took a seat and I sat next to her. This ball was starting to get boring.

"Ahem."

Ami looked up it was a man with long blonde hair. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" He asked politely

The poor man looked as nervous as a Terran going to the moon with no weapons.

"No thank you, but maybe another would like to do so." She said then went back to reading her book.

Aww, now he looked rejected. God, I felt bad for the guy. I smacked Ami.

"Ami!"

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked

"That guy is so into you!" I said

"Serenity, when we get back home. I'm going to make sure that Luna keeps an eye on you. You're starting to speak Lunarian peasant."

" Never mind that, go dance with him!" I insisted

"Absolutely not." She said

"Why?"I asked

"Because, we'll be leaving tomorrow and I do not want to feel like I've broken any bodies heart." Ami said

"Yes Ami-chan, because you know once you dance with someone its like getting betrothed." I said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes but stayed calm and said nothing. I sighed, so I guess playing Aphrodite was out of the question. Did I mention how boring this ball was because it was boring!

"Ames I'm going to go out on the balcony for a bit will you be alright by yourself?" I said

"Mhm."

I walked on the balcony and stared up at the moon. It was absolutely beautiful from Earth. How the Terrans could hate our kind I had no idea. When I became queen I was going to negotiate with the king…I guess that would be the Prince..umm Prince Enminion? No that's not right, umm Endmyion noo that didn't sound right either. Endipheras..Okay I know that was waaaaaaaaaay off. I'll just call him Endy for short.

"May I join you?" spoke the devil er I mean Prince Endymion

I turned around and put on my best smile "Yeah."

"Are you enjoying yourself Odango?"

"Stop calling me that, and yes I am. Oh yes, happy birthday." I said

"Thank you."

"Um, so wheres your betrothed?" I wanted to know who was the poor girl who had to marry this guy

"She….isn't here at the moment."

"Oh will she be here soon?"

"Today? I don't think so." He responded and stared up at the moon with a far off look in his eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said

"Huh? Oh yeah, its hard to believe that savages live there." He spat

Control Serenity don't let him get to you.

"Heh."

"I mean can you imagine living somewhere your whole life and being absolutely perky, never having a care in the world? Who lives like that?!" He complained

Hey, what made him think we were stressless people.

"Um…"

"I also hear the Lunarians manners are hideous!" he continued on

"Oh yeah! Well they are a lot better then yours!"

He stared at me "Uh…"

"I mean, I'm just assuming since you do have the personality of negative zero." I said quickly recovering

"Heh, you're just too brave for your own good Odango."

"I said quit calling me that!"

"Normally that would turn most guys off, but for me its rather refreshing. I wish my betrothed was like you." He said brushing a strand of blonde hair out of my eyes

"Um..thanks." I think….

He stared into my eyes for quite awhile. I could've gotten lost within them but of course something ruined the moment.

"Endymion there you are!" a petite blonde ran up to him "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come inside and dance with me please."

"Of course Ann give me a moment." He said "Hopefully we'll meet again."

Part of me wanted to say oh sorry bud but I'm leaving tomorrow sucks for you the other part of me wanted to say…I'd love to. God, I was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny LOVES jokes

We finally arrived back to the moon after our night at the ball. I was somewhat sad

because I wanted to get to know Endminion er… Endymin gah Endy much better.

Although he did seem like he was a ladies man, that wasn't too appealing. I sighed as we

got off of the ship Luna was sitting there shaking her head and giving us (mainly me) a

stern look.

"Serenity where have you been?" Luna asked "You're mother has been worried sick,

your coming of age is tomorrow and Queen Selenity was terrified. She thought something

had happened to you."

"Oh, sorry Luna." I said as I walked past her

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry?! Is that all you have to say is sorry?" Luna asked

"Um, I'll try not to do it again." I said hoping that would make her feel better.

"Fine, but please tell me you didn't take the Luna pen with you." She said although she

knew the answer

"No." I lied I would put in Luna's Head Quarters when she wasn't hovering over me like

a nanny.

"That's strange because I can't seem to find it." She said

I ignored her and walked into the throne room where my mother was speaking with

Artemis. As soon as I opened the door her eyes widened and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Serenity where have you been?" My mother asked

"I just went…out for a bit." I said not wanting to reveal to my mother that I had been on

Earth. It was time I realized my duty as a princess, no more playing normal girl and Earth

and its prince. He was my enemy and I needed to remember that. Besides, he was jerk

anyways. If there was a chance we could have gotten married he would have cheated on

me anyways. I could feel it. Just thinking those thoughts made me hate him once more.

"I will let is slide this time but next time tell somebody before you leave the palace…no

when you leave the moon." She fussed

"Yes mother."

"Anyways, on to the good news, I have found a prince for you!" She exclaimed her eyes

were full of excitement

"What, mother you promised I would be the one to choose my betrothed." I whined

"Oh Serenity, please stop that. You're not a child anymore, so quit acting like one." She scolded

"Yes mother." I said

"And you would have chosen your betrothal if you hadn't of run off. Therefore I had to do it for you."

"Oh." She had a point there

"Don't worry darling I have a feeling you'll like my choice."

"Oh? Who is it? The prince of Neptune?" I asked

"No."

"Umm, the duke of mars." I asked

"No."

"Sir Andrew of Venus?!" I squealed

"No…"

"Uh, well who else is there?" I gave her a confused look.

"Prince Endymion of Earth." She said

My face fell, that jerk! No way! No freaking way!

"No!" I yelled

"Serenity, what is your problem? You have always complained about how we should

have an alliance with Earth and have always had some odd fascination with the planet.

Now that I have done just as you ask, you tell me no?"

"I said I wanted an alliance not a marriage." I snapped

"Well with the alliance comes marriage." My mother said "Remember rule number three

Serenity: Once you have agreed to something never take it back."

"Yeah, but I didn't agree to it. You did!"I glared at my mother

"Oh, calm down. He'll be here in a few hours so go get freshened up."

"But motherrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I whined

She gave me that look, you know the deadly one. I shrinked back and rushed to my room.

Stupid Earth with its stupid sexy prince and his stupid ways. God, Destiny must be

laughing her head off right now.

--

After my shower and nap (because I was exhausted AND stressed not a good combo) I got up and walked to the dining hall.

"Do you think its down here?" I heard a male voice ask

"No, the guard said it was to the left not the right Kunzite." Another male voice said

My eyes widened, Endymion was here already?! How long had I slept?! I tried to find a way past them without them noticing me.

"Excuse me miss."

DAMN IT!

I turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

"Odango, what are you doing here?" Endymion asked

"Don't call me that!" I snapped

"Odango?" Kunzite asked looking towards Endymion for an explanation

"Don't ask, I'll tell you later."

"Ah. Uh miss Odango could you tell us where the throne room is? The queen is expecting us."

If it'll help you get Endymion away from me then yes. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! You go straight down the hall the right." I said forgetting rule number 4: Never yell at guests it makes you look uncivilized.

"I told you Endymion, lets go." Kunzite said smugly

"Hey Odango Atama, I'll see you later okay?" Endymion said knowing full well that I disliked that nickname.

Now I officially hated Endymion and would always hate him.


	6. Chapter 6: This isn't funny anymore

I stormed into the dining room where my mother was. Oh, well I guess that meant Endymion would be

in the throne room waiting…all…by…himself. What a shame! I thought sarcastically and smiling evily. My

mother gazed at me curiously.

"Serenity, what are you thinking about?" she asked

"Nothing." I said innocentl

"Hmm, well tell me Serenity why are you so disapproving of Endymion?"

I shrugged and my mother frowned

"Come come there must be a reason."

"I just don't want to marry that arrogant asshole from Earth-"

"Serenity, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language, I knew I shouldn't have let you

explore the town. You're picking up bad habits. Of course you wil marry Endymion." She said

"No I won't, hes a jerk a good for nothing man whore!" I yelled remembering that blonde girl who was all over him at his umm….circle? Oh, wait no it was called a ball I believe.

"Serenity!" my mother exclaimed

"Its true." How was I going to explain this to mother without letting her know that I was on Earth but

two days ago. Ah, I know! "Princess Minako told me! She said the last time she visited Earth there were

woman allllllllll over him. It was like an orgy!" I said, ok so maybe he didn't have a whole bunch of

women all over him but if you include me. That is more then one woman, which makes it plural,

although I wasn't alllll over him not like the Terran girl. Besides, she looked like a prostitute.

"What do you know about orgies young lady?"

"Ahem, it was barely an orgy your highness I assure you." Endymion said as he walked inside his right

hand man following after him. He glanced at me but said nothing, he didn't even call me Odango.

"Hmmph! Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop, not very gentleman like if you ask me."

"Isn't it unlady like to speak of others behind their backs or were you not there for that lesson in school

_princess_."

I blushed but quickly recovered "You see how he disrespects me mother! I refuse to marry this this

rake!" I exclaimed going for the part of the dramatic princess.

Endymion rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure whatever Odango Atama."

"Have you two met already?" My mother asked

"Briefly in the hall, although Princess Serenity neglected to tell me we would be dining before going to

the throne room." Endymion said

"Oh did I, my mistake." I said then smiled sweetly

"Well just to formally introduce the two of you, Serenity this is Prince Endymion of Earth and Prince

Endymion this is my daughter Princess Serenity."

"Your majesty." I said then bowed politely holding my hand out for him to kiss. He ignored it and

nodded as a sign of acknowledgement. Hm, I wonder if he was mad because I had not revealed who I

was sooner. Oh well! I stood up and sat down next to my mother and Endymion sat across from me. As

we ate it was quiet, deafly quiet. My mother cleared her throat and shot me a look. I guess she wanted

me to make small talk or something.

"Um, so Endy..er Endyinem-"

"Its Endymion!" He snapped glaring at me

"I don't believe I got your age." I said

"I'm 21." He said and then went back to eating

"Oh."

Kunzite nudged him trying to push him to speak a bit more. Endymion sighed "And you princess."

"I'll be sixteen tomorrow." I said cheerfully

"I see."

It was silent once again. If we were on Earth, those small Terran things umm what did Ami-chan say they

were called crisets? Well they would be chirping right now.

"Serenity, after we eat why don't you show Endymion our garden. I hear he has a fascination with all

kinds of plants, isn't that right Endymion." She said

"Yes." He said then pushed his plate away. I did the same , I was still hungry but I wanted to get this over

with. Maybe if I acted like a spoiled brat he'd refuse to marry me. Hey! That was a good plan!

"Are you ready?" I said standing up

"Serenity…what are you to say before leaving the table

"May I be excused mother?" I asked politely

"Yes, you may." She said with a smile

Endymion stood up as well and followed me to the gardens while Kunzite went to look at the training

room. We walked outside and he stared at the greenish blue plants. There were some flowers on them

of various colors from red to green.

"Where are the roses?" Endymion asked

"Roses?" I asked in confusion

"Yeah, you do have those here right?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh."

Silence..

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"About the roses?"

"No baka Odango about your status."

"Oh, because I didn't think we'd see each other again. How was I supposed to know I'd end up marry the

jerk with no personality." I said waving it off like it was no big deal I started to walk further into the

garden but he grabbed me.

"And when you saw me again? You had a chance in the hallway." He said

"I don't know alright?! Now, please unhand me." I said

"Or what?" he challenged

"Or I'll scream rape!" I threatened

He immediately let go of me and glared, I glared back.

"That figures the one girl who I find that seems like a nice young lady ends up to be the spoiled princess

of the moon." He said

Hm, he thinks I'm spoiled huh? Well then, maybe there is a chance to scare him off. "Wow, we've only

known each other for a day and a half and you've already figured out my personality. I'm almost

impressed.But, I warn you many men have this annoying way of falling in love with me, don't you do the

same thing oh prince of Earth." I said fingering a flower

His eyes narrowed"Don't worry, I have no plans to fall in love with you ever."

My heart clenched painfully for a minute but I brushed the feeling away. "Good!"

"GREAT!" He retorted

"Wonderful!" I retorted back

"Magnificent!"he said determined to win…whatever kind of match we were having.

We both sent death glares at each other then stormed off in different directions. As I walked into my

room and slammed the door one thought came to mind: How in the hell did he know I was the princess

to begin with?!


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams don't come true

Thanks for the reviews!

--The next day—

Knock knock knock

My eyes fluttered open, wow what a strange dream, my mother had arranged a

marriage between the prince of Earth and I. I shuddered at the thought. Of course

mother would never do that to me. Get real Serenity!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" I said as I got up and stretched then walked to the door and opened it. I

stared into stoic cobalt blue eyes which were looking me up and down. My eyes

widened. NO! This could not be happening. I slammed the door in his face then

took a deep breath and told myself you probably just imagined it.

"Odango Atama open the door." His voice yelled

Or maybe I wasn't dreaming it. I sighed and opened the door.

"Can't you at least be a gentleman and wait for me to get dressed you hentai." I snapped

"Aw, did someone get up on the wrong side of bed?" Endymion taunted

"GET OUT!" I yelled before slamming the door in his face once again

I grabbed a silk white dress and put it on. How dare that jerk think he can

just….just… grrrrrrrr he got me so mad I forgot what he did to make me angry!

I opened the door where Endymion was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He

smiled charmingly and I glared.

"Good morning Odango." He said

"How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that and whats so good

about it?!" I snapped

"Wow you are grouchy. I didn't think that was possible for Lunarians." He said as

we continued to walk down the hall to the dining room.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I asked

"Well, Lunarians are always so cheerful." He said

"Yeah, well I thought I should get into the habit of being grouchy since I will be

married to a Terran. I mean, you aren't used to such cheerful atmosphere where

you come from, correct?" I said smugly

"Grr." He growled

"Aw, don't get so angry Endy. It was merely an observation." I said

"What did you call me?" He said glaring at me

"Endy…"

"Don't. We are not familiar with each other so I'd rather you didn't speak with an

unformal like manner with me." He said his voice returning to its cold manner

"Ohhh I get it! It's okay for you to call me Odango Atama but when I make up a

nickname for you its unappropriate? That is so Terran like." I said as we reached

the door to the dining room.

"Yes well, your hair looks like Odangos so the name fits." He said

"Yeah well, your name is Endminion so the name fits!" I said

"Endymion." He corrected

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said brushing him off like it was no big deal. I opened the

door

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled

"Happy Birthday Serenity!" Ami exclaimed

I smiled widely "Aww, you guys did this for me?! That is so sweet of you!"

I sat next to Minako and Rei. Endymion paused and then decided in between Ami

and Rei.

"How's it feel to be a young woman now?" Makoto asked

Endymion chuckled but said nothing

"Not any different then how I felt yesterday." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Well, soon you'll be getting married." Rei said with a smile

"Don't remind me." I mumbled

"When is the wedding?" Minako asked then took a bite of her muffin.

"We haven't decided yet." Endymion spoke up

"It should be a spring wedding. Those are soooooooo romantic!" Minako swooned

Kunzite rolled his eyes "What are you obsessed with love baka?"

"For your information, I'm the future love goddess. " She snapped

I took a bite of my fruit and glanced over at Endymion against my own will. He

looked bored. Why should I care? It was my birthday after all and the jerk didn't

even bother to tell me Happy Birthday. What was my mother thinking betrothing

us.


	8. Chapter 8:Happy Birthday to me!

Speaking of my mother, she walked in and sat down at the end of the table. She smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Serenity." She said

"Thank you mother" I replied back

"You're going to enjoy your celebration." She said

I was totally excited about my celebration. I was finally considered an adult now, well s

sort of. I smiled at my mother and nodded. Endymion poked at his food with boredom.

"Endymion will escort you of course." My mother said.

Endymion and I both inwardly groaned.

"Yes mother." I finally agreed

"Speaking of which you should show him around." She suggested giving Endymion a friendly smile.

"I already showed him the garden what more does he need to see?" I mumbled

"Serenity, its rude to mumble. If you have something to say speak up." My mother snapped hearing what I said perfectly clear.

"I said, I'd be glad to show him around." I said

"Sure you did Odango." Endymion taunted

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped

"Aw, what a cute nickname." My mother cooed

Rei giggled "Wow that is such a perfect name for her!"

"SHUT UP REI!" I yelled

"Ohhh who's the pyro now huh…Odango?" She teased

---After Breakfast

Endymion and I walked out of the palace gates. This was not how I had planned to spend

my birthday, showing around some baka no personality Terran. Why couldn't he just

disappear. After all, he didn't belong here.

"So sweet sixteen eh?" Endymion said finally breaking the awkward silence

"Yes. I am now officially a grown up!" I said cheerfully

"…" He stared at me then laughed.

"Whats so funny?!" I asked

"Being sixteen does not make you an adult." He stated

"It does so!" I snapped

"No it doesn't." He said his voice was full of amusement

"Look here buddy-"

"Now now princess, don't get so upset. I'm only speaking the truth." He said as he

picked up a twig, closed his eyes and a beautiful red….thing appeared on it. He handed it

to me.

"What is this?" I asked curiously

"That my dear, is a rose." He said then continued to walk. I caught up with him.

"Why give it to me?" I asked

"Because its your birthday you baka. It would be rude of me to not give you anything,

whether I like you or not. I'm not a rude prince." He said

"I'll believe that when I see it." I muttered then I turned to him "Fine Mr.Know it all,

when do I become a grown up?" I challenged. He looked at me and petted my head as if I

were some kind of animal.

"If you don't know at this very moment, you never will Odango Atama." He said

mysteriously.

---Serenitys sweet16 celebration

"Announcing Princess Serenity and her escort Prince Endymion." Artemis said as we

started to walk down the ball room entrance.

I was wearing a white gown with gold embroidered on the v cut and Endymion was

wearing his usual attire, black pants, black dress shirt and his black and blue cape. As we

entered the ballroom, I could hear everyones whispers about us.

"Oh don't they look so cute together." Luna whispered to Artemis

"My my, Serenity has grown so much in the past few years." Sir Motoki whispered to his

cousin Minako.

"Wow, Serenitys affianced is sooooooo dreamy." Rei whispered to Makoto who rolled

her eyes.

"Eh, he's alright. They do look good together though." She responded.

I wanted to smack all of my friends. Endymion and I did NOT look good together. In

fact, we were the oddest couple in history. Well, that was my opinion. I mean, who ever

heard of rival planets marrying for the sake of an alliance?!

"Odango don't frown." Endymion whispered to me.

"Why not?" I asked haughtily

"Because, your face might stay in that position forever." He teased

"It will not and stop calling me Odango!"

"Fine have it your way Odango ATAMA!" he said giving a smug smile.

I glared at him. My birthday was soo sucking right now.

TBC…..

Review!


	9. Chapter 9:Red heads with bad tempers

Thanks for all the reviews!

--

"May I present to you the future queen of the moon and her betrothed, the prince of Earth." My mother announced

The whole room gasped, excluding the senshi and the generals.

"Please Serenity, Endymion honor us with a dance." My mother requested

I wanted to yell no but was quickly whisked away onto the dance floor by Endymion.

"What are you doing?" I snapped

"Giving the kingdom what they want, don't worry Odango Atama I won't bite." He said

"I'm not worried!" I said haughtily

"Then enjoy yourself." He said

I rolled my eyes and twirled around the dance floor with Endymion holding me close. Suddenly the door

burst open.

"Well well well, if it isn't my betrothed dancing with another woman. King Darius told me that plans had

changed between our kingdoms but who would have thought he was actually telling the truth." A

woman with long red hair and a scandalous dark blue dress said while looking me up and down.

"Endymion who is this?" I asked

"Oh, didn't you get the memo sweetheart. That is my fiancé you are dancing with." She said

"Beryl that is enough!" Endymion snapped

"Whats wrong? I'm only doing the polite thing and telling her the truth." The woman called Beryl said

"It is over between us." Endymions voice was cold and void of emotion.

"But-"she started

"No but's, there is no need for our marriage. We aren't even in love." He said

"Oh, like you're in love with this…this…little girl?!" She said

He paused before saying "Perhaps I am."

Beryl turned to me, "This is not over Lunarian princess. I will get Endymion back, count on that!" She

said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

--

I know it's short but I'll write a longer chapter tomorrow.

REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10:Serenity the drama queen

Sorry for the long wait but heres another chapter as promised

--

"I am not a little girl! For your information I just turned 16." I yelled to the puff of black

smoke as it slowly disappeared. Endymion rolled his eyes.

"Let us continue our party shall we?" my mother said

Endymion led me back out to the dance floor. We began to waltz but instead of enjoying

the dance like I should have been doing. Endymions words were on my mind. He loved

me?! No, no, no , no! He couldn't be in love with me! We were both supposed to hate

each other. Sure, it wouldn't make such a great marriage but that's how I planned it. He

loved to hate me and I loved to hate him. If he was in love with me that would screw up

everything! My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Something troubling you Odango Atama?" Endymion asked

"Stop calling me that and no!" I lied

"Tell the truth." he said

How did he know?!

"Fine, did you mean it?" I whispered

"Mean what, be more specific Odango."

"That you were in love with me..." I said softly

He stared at me for a moment the laughed "Of course not. I was just throwing Beryl off

so she would leave. God, you are a baka."

I frowned "I am not!"

"In love with you..hahahahaha...what a ridiculous thing to ask." he said

After we danced my mother pulled me to the side.

"Serenity, I think it is imperative that you and Endymion marry immediately." She said

"But mother-"

"I know you wished to wait but after what happened this evening, I fear there will be

trouble if it doesn't happen soon." she warned

"There's already trouble and nothings happened." I muttered

"Then you see my point." My mother said

I sighed "Fine, we'll marry next week."

"Actually-"

"Actually what?" I questioned

"I had it arranged for tomorrow." she replied

"TOMORROW?!" I screamed

Everyone looked over at us with an alarmed look.

"Yes." she said calmly

"But but I haven't even gotten a chance to get to know him!" I cried

"You will have your whole life for that." She said

"Ugh, sometimes I wish I was never born a princess!" I yelled no longer caring about

how unlady like I looked then I stormed out of the ballroom and up to my room.

Tomorrow I would be a bride against my wishes to someone I hated with all my heart.

Lucky me.


	11. Chapter 11:Marrying the rake

REVIEW People and maybe before my orientation I'll get one last chapter out today.

Serenity: Another chapter? Did you hear that Endy? She may get another chapter out! Yay!

E. Endymion:-sarcastically- Hurray.

--

For the wedding my mother fixed my hair while my friends squealed about

how exciting it was for me to be getting married. Ha ha yeah right! I was so

not looking forward to this. It was like torture. The man didn't even like me.

I sighed sadly. My mother gave me a smile.

"Don't worry Serenity, you'll have a wonderful wedding. I can feel it." She

said trying to comfort me.

"Here you go Serenity, something blue."Ami said smiling

She had given me my very own Sailor Senshi uniform the bottom of the skirt

was blue and the collar was blue. I smiled at Ami. It was something I had

always wanted but since I was getting married I probably wouldn't be able

to wear.

"Thanks Ami-chan." I said

"This is from me Sere ya know something old." Rei-chan said

She handed me her old white shoes. "I never wear them anymore and plus

white looks much better on you."

"Thanks Rei-chan!" I said with a smile.

"This is from me its something new...and old" my mother said

She handed me her locket that her mother gave her and my great

grandmother gave my grand mother and so on and so forth. It was supposed

to lead you to your true love. I used to love playing with that locket.

Strangely enough everytime I'd point it towards Earth it would start to play

music. Although now, I don't think I would ever find my true love since I

was marrying Endymion.

"Thanks mom." I said

-knock knock knock-

"Come in." I said

Luna walked inside "It's time."

--

The wedding march began to play. Endymion was standing at the end of the

the throne room and I had butterflies in my stomach. Sure, I didn't want to

marry him but I was still nervous. It was my wedding after all! I walked

down the aisle hearing murmurs of 'wow she's so beautiful' and ' This is so

exciting'. I finally reached Endymions side, looked up at him, and forced a

smile.

"We are gathered here today to join Prince and Princess making them one.

Does anyone have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence, damn it!

"Prince Endymion, do you take Princess Serenity of the Moon to be your

lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health until death

do you part?" The priest asked

Endymion was silent for a moment then nodded "I do."

"Princess Serenity, do you take Prince Endymion of Earth to be your

lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health until

death do you part?" the priest asked

"I-I-I- I do.." I whispered

"Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and

wife. You may now kiss your princess."

We stared at each other hesitating for a minute then Endymion leaned over

and gently kissed me. This was my first kiss ever and it wasn't that bad. I

started to kiss him back. We heard cheers in the background and Endymion

pulled away.

--

She watched them in her Crystal ball. How dare that little tramp take away

what belonged to her! Beryl was beyond upset. She would get her revenge.

There had been rumors of a youma named Metallia, with great powers for

the right price of course. The Lunarians would pay and Endymion would be

hers once more.

--

"Endy…you promise not to hurt me right." Iwhispered

Endymion rolled his eyes "Serenity, it will hurt. Its your first time is it not?"

"Yeah, but you'll go slow right?" I asked biting my lip nervously

"Serenity," He growled trying to hold in his anger "I'll….try."

Endymion kissed down my body and massaged my breasts. I was so

nervous. No guy had ever touched me in the places he was touching me but

he assured me husbands were allowed to do that. Of course he was a rake.

He could be lying! Oh my god! He was going to rape me! I began to squirm

and wiggle as Endymion tried to enter me with his ...his ...thing!

"Lie still bitch!" Endymion snapped as he tried to make me lie

still.

"You can't force me you know! That isn't very gentleman like!" I retorted

that oughta stop him! Endymion raised his eyebrow and then gave a rougish

smile.

"Oh but according to you, I'm a rogue, a deviant, a _rake_. I'm anything but a

gentleman." He said and his body pressed pressed against me. He gave me a

perverted smile and I squealed in terror at the thought of being raped and

ravished. Endymion rolled his eyes sighed.

"Calm down Princess, I'm not going to rape you." He said as he got up and

walked to the bathroom. I gave a sigh of relief, I was safe for now. Fifteen

minutes later he walked out of the bathroom and got in the bed and turned on

his side.


	12. Chapter 12: Let it be a dream

The sound of birds chirping and servants running around the palace woke me up. I was in my chambers. Everything looked…..normal. IT WAS ALL A DREAM! THANK THE GODDESS'! I wasn't married to Endymion. He hadn't tried to force himself on me. It was all just a nightmare. I heard the shower turn off and the door open. Endymion walked out with a towel wrapped around him. I screamed in terror. Was it because he was half naked in my dressing chambers? Was it because I was wearing a wedding ring? I was it because he had nice toned abs and gorgeous muscle…whoa whoa whoa cool it girl. Lets not go that far. Whatever the reason I was screaming. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Endymion sighed and walked towards.

"Who is it?" He asked as I covered my mouth

"It's me your majesty is everything okay in there?" The servant girl asked through the door

"Yes." Endymion said

"But I heard Princess Serenity screaming." She insisted

Endymion rolled his eyes and slightly opened the door. "Terribly sorry I guess we made a little too much noise, we'll try to keep it down."

The servant girl gasped and blushed as her eyes ran down Endymions hard rock body "Forgive me your majesty I I had no idea." Then quickly rushed off. Endymion slammed the door and glared at me.

"Thank you." I whispered

He nodded then proceeded to get dressed.

"We need to get ready for breakfast. If your servants are like the ones on Earth then your mother will think we have consummated the marriage. Have a story ready."

TBC!

I know it's short but I want to give you guys something to look forward to…Next chapter shall be updated on Monday I promise.


	13. Chapter 13:Appearance of the Masked Man

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could've been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

-Cascada

After taking an hour to get ready Endymion and I walked to the dining hall. He took a

deep breath and opened the door. It was empty. Yes, I'm serious. It was freaking empty, I

mean what the hell? I had my story perfectly ready too! I was going to tell them

that….okay maybe I had absolutely nothing ready but I would've just gone with the flow.

It was brilliant plan! Oh well, I took a seat as my hand maiden Naru-chan rushed past me.

She was blushing furiously. Wow, Endy must've really gotten to her. It wasn't that big of

a deal especially since we hadn't done anything.

"Hey Naru-chan, wheres my mother? I thought we were having breakfast with her?"

"Y-yes but she decided that she wanted you two to get um get to know e-each other b-

better." She set down our bowls of eggs and toast in front of us.

"You guys eat eggs and toast?" Endymion asked with amazement

"Yeah what did you think we ate? Brains?" I retorted

It was silent for a moment. Then Endymion finally spoke up after taking a few bites of

his food.

"So.."

"So?"

"What do you do for fun?" he asked

"Fun? I watch my senshi train of course." I said . There were more things I enjoyed doing

such as ice skating but why should I tell him?

"Senshi?"

I rolled my eyes. I could see I would have to speak his barbaric rakish language for his

language.

"You know the girls in the short colorful skirts."

He ignored me "I see."

"Yeah, they're my protectors."

He stared at me for a minute then laughed. "You're kidding right? Women protecting a

woman. That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!"

"Oh yeah, try fighting Minako-chan for an hour you'll be down on the ground begging

for mercy in 10 mins. Pfft who am I kidding? You wouldn't even last 10 minutes. Then

after Minako-chan kicks your ass Rei-chan, Ami-chan, and Mako-chan will be right

behind her." I said smugly

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically

Five minutes later Kunzite walked in his arm clutching his shoulder(which was bleeding)

with Sailor Venus and the other girls following behind her "Damn bitch."

"Is that any way you talk to a lady?" Sailor Venus teased

"Kunzite what happened?" Endymion asked

"Nothing." Kunzite mumbled as Jedeite and the other generals walked in.

"The girl in the orange kicked his ass." Jedeite taunted

"It was fucking awesome! I've never seen a woman fight like that before!" Nephrite said

"Psh, it was a lucky shot."

"She shot at you 5 times dude!" Zoicite said raising his eyebrow

"And each time they were lucky shots, I'm just having an off day." Kunzite muttered

"I bet that's what he always says when he loses." Sailor Venus teased

The other senshi giggled and I smiled smugly at Endymion "See? I told you."

--Meanwhile in a dark dimension filled with hatred

"Queen Metallia I have heard great rumors of your power. Please I need revenge on the

moon princess. LEND ME YOUR POWER!!" Beryl yelled

"Of course my child if you do one thing for me." Metallia calmly replied

"Anything my queen."

"You wish for the handsome prince of Earth do you not?" Queen Metallia asked

"I want him very much."Beryl said

"To gain him back you will need warriors, strong warriors. Find me warriors to fill with

dark energy, then and only then will I give you my powers."Metallia ordered

"Yes, my queen."

--

"So all you like to do is watch these girls fight?"

"Ye-"

"Are you kidding me?! That's not the only thing she likes to do, her most favorite thing

to do is to ice skate." Sailor Venus exclaimed

"Really?" Endymion asked sounding intrigued

"Yeah, I'm not that good."

"Oh don't be so humble girl! Shes the-" Mako started but I jabbed her in the middle

"She's what?" Endymion asked

"Nothing, I'm nothing." I said

"Well, I know that but that isn't what your friend was going to tell me."

"Well if I'm nothing then why don't I just leave you to to…"God what was it the

townspeople tell their boyfriends when they're angry ohh right to go and " GO FUCK

YOURSELF!" I yelled and stormed out of the dining hall.

"Oh yeah, I can see how well this marriage is going to go." Zoicite whispered to Ami

--

To let out the steam that was practically blowing out of my ears I went ice skating. What

Mako-chan was going to tell Endymion was that I was the best ice skater in the

universe(next to her of course). I didn't want him to know that. I'm not sure why but I

didn't! I sighed, and took out my locket. This stupid thing didn't work. It only played

music when Endymion was around. I hated it! I threw it across the lake and it landed in

front of a man, a very handsome man wearing a tuxedo,cape, and a white mask. He

picked it up and ice skated towards me. It opened up immediately and started playing and

my eyes widened.

"You dropped this."He said

"T-thank you." I said

He started skating away "Wait, um whats your name?" I called

"My name? Its….um..uh…Tuxedo…Mask?"

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"No that's too corny."

"What?"

"Nothing, its Tuxedo Kamen." Then like magic he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14:Who is that man!

-1Thanks for all the reviews. Heres the next chapter and if you enjoy this story check out my other story called "Lost without you"

--

I strolled back in the palace with a dreamy look in my eyes. Tuxedo Kamen, I wonder who

he was. I had never seen him on the moon before. Could he be from Earth, one of

Endymions soldiers? No, he wasn't at the wedding. I'm sure I would have noticed him.

Caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going or who

was in front of me for that matter. I bumped into a muscular body.

"Gomen Nasai."

"Wow Odango, you certainly are a clumsy little princess aren't you?" A mocking voice

said

I glared up at Endymion, "Hmph had I known it was you I would have never apologized."

Endymion smirked, " Temper temper."

"Don't you have something to do that doesn't involve me?!" I snapped

"Awww, is this how our relationship is going to be Odango Atama? You trying to be rid

of me?" He feigned sadness

"Like you would care anyways! I doubt you have one romantic bone in your body!" I said

haughtily

"Ah, but you don't know for sure now do you?" Endymion stated smugly

"It really doesn't matter anyways!" I said

"Oh and why not?" He inquired

"Because I've found the love of my life and he isn't you!" I snapped once more

Endymion chuckled, "Is that so? Who might this "lucky" man be, may I ask?"

"Well his name is um…" I looked away embarrassed "I don't exactly know."

Endymion gave me an amused look, "You are in love with a man whom you know nothing

about? Yet, you won't give me your own husband a chance? Tsk tsk Serenity."

"Yeah, well he is not a jerk like you are! He is kind and handsome and mysterious and he

has the most dreamy dark blue eyes that I could drown in." I cooed

Endymions eyebrows rose, "I see."

"Yeah and one day we'll be together, with or without your permission." I said before

walking off leaving Endymion behind.

--

Endymion smirked, his wife was such a baka. How dense could someone be? Couldn't she

tell that her beloved mysterious man was her own husband. He sighed, well this could

work well to his advantage. Perhaps he could learn more about the princess then when the

time was right he would reveal himself to her.

--

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled

I sat on the benches and watched as the girls trained. I had told them a little bit about 

Tuxedo Kamen.

"So you met him at the ice skating rink?" Sailor Jupiter asked before attacking the

dummy.

"Yeah, he was so kind." I sighed dreamily

"Sere-chan I don't think its such a good idea to fall in love with someone who you don't

know. Besides you're married already." Sailor Mercury said

Trust her to be the conscience in our conversation.

"I know I know, but there was something about him. I'm not quite sure what it was. His

prescence even made my locket go off." I said with a thoughtful look.

"Doesn't Endymion make the locket play music as well?" Sailor Mars said

"Yeah, but I'm sure it was probably just a fluke." I said quickly

"But-"Mars tried to say

"A fluke pyro!" I snapped

--

Review! Sorry it was short once again but I'm out of ideas for what is going to happen if you have any suggestions please let me know. Review!


	15. Chapter 15:In love with a stranger

Thanks so much for the reviews and ideas. Here's the next chapter.

After watching the girls train I walked back to my room for a little relaxation. Memories

of what Venus had told me that day passed through my mind.

--

"_You know Serenity, since you've watched us train so much and even trained with us, _

_you could become a Sailor Senshi." Venus said_

"_Really?!" I squealed with delight._

"_Mhm, I asked your mother about it and she said that it was fine, as long as you don't _

_forget your duties as a princess." Venus replied with a smile_

"_I don't know Venus, are you sure the prince would be alright with this?" Mercury asked _

_cautiously_

"_Pfft, forget the prince. What if something happens to him and he's the one who needs _

_saving? We can't be damsels in distress waiting for prince charming to come rescue us. _

_We have to be our own knights in shining armour." Mars said matter of factly_

_--_

Mars was right. I didn't need my so called husband to protect me. I had all the training I

needed. I took out my Senshi brooch and smiled as I walked into my room. Endymion

layed on the bed reading a book. He glanced up at me then went back to reading. Hm, I

should probably tell him this grand news, that way he didn't think I was cheating on him

when I snuck out the room. Of course I wouldn't mind having a little fun with Tuxedo

Kamen.

"Have another rendezvous with your mysterious stranger?" He asked without taking an

eye off the words on his book.

"No." I said calmly although I desperately wanted to ring his neck.

"Aw, did you realize that you are in way over your head falling for a guy you don't even know." He said finally looking at me

"Of course not! I was off doing other things." I said trying to figure out a way to break the

news to him. I knew he didn't approve of women fighting. What would he care though? I

was just a princess whom he was forced to marry.

"Other things?" Endymion gave me an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, so um heres the thing, Venus said it was time I learn how to fend for myself-"

"Hahahahahahaha that's a good one Odango. Where were you really?"Endymion said

I ignored his ridicule "and since I have been training with them ever since I was thirteen

they gave me a senshi fuku."

"A senshi fuku?" Endymion raised his eyebrow

"Yeah you know a uniform. You are now looking at the newest Sailor Senshi..Sailor-"

"No." He cut me off.

"No what?" I asked

"I will not permit my wife to go flouncing around in some tiny skirt, which is unsuitable

for a princess and "fighting" bad guys." Endymion said before going back to reading his

book.

"Is that so? Well, I don't think you have a say in the matter Endymion. It's my decision

not yours!" I said haughtily

"Oh you think so huh?"

"No! I know so. So bug off." I said before storming out the room.

I hated him! Endymion was ruining my life and we had only been married for two days. I

walked to the moon gardens and sighed sadly. Ohhhh what in the galaxy did I do to

deserve such a life. I heard rustling in the bushes and I got into a fighting stance Minako had shown me once before.

"Whoever you are, come out or I'll be forced..to uh…use force against you." I said trying

to hide my nervousness. I don't think it was working though. I heard a deep chuckle.

"What kind of force princess?" The voice said before he came out of the bushes.

It was Tuxedo Kamen!

"Oh, its you." I said then tried to give him my hardest glare and it wasn't easy trust me.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Forgive me princess." He said "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Getting some fresh air from…"Should I tell him I was married?

"From?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned

"some annoying guy who is bothering me more like stalking me." I said

He raised his eyebrow and it looked so familiar. It almost looked like Endy…wait wait

wait what am I thinking? Endymion couldn't be someone as gorgeous as Tuxedo Kamen.

He wasn't even remotely handsome. Okay maybe he was a little but not as handsome as

Tuxedo Kamen.

"I see." he said, watching me closely

"So Tuxedo Kamen, tell me about yourself. Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Tuxedo Kamen." He said

"Don't you have a real name?" I asked

"A real name?" He repeated

"yeah, I mean I know you weren't born with the name Tuxedo Kamen. Were you?" I

stated

"Its…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mamoru uh Mamoru Chiba."

"Oh, well Mamoru-san, may I take off your mask?" I asked coyly and walked towards

him.

"No!" He said backing up real quickly.

"Why?" I asked

"I'm ugly?" He said somewhat unsure

"You? No way!" I stared at him with disbelief

"Yeah you know like the play Phantom of the Opera?"

"Um, Phantom of the what?" I looked confused

"It's a Terran Play. Don't you guys have theater up here?" He asked

"Terran play?! You mean you're from Earth?"I squealed excitedly

"Yeah."He said

"I was right then, you must be one of Prince Endymions soldiers." I said more to myself

then him

He smiled "Oh so you've met the prince then?"

"Yeah, but just between you and I, he's a real jerk."I said

He ground his teeth together. "Oh and why is that?"

"Oh jeez I have a list of all the cold hearted things he's done to me in the past few days

that I've met him including almost raping me!"

His eyebrow raised "That's a lie."

"How would you know?" I asked

Could he really be who I think he is?

"He told me of your ignoring the duties of a wife." He said

"Oh..so you know I'm married to him then." I stated

"Yes but enough about him tell me more about you." He said

"Like what?" I asked fingering my hair.

"Anything."

For the next few hours we got to know each other and with every minute that passed. I

fell more and more in love with this mysterious stranger. Tuxedo Kamen, no Mamoru

Chiba. He was the guy of my dreams. He looked at his watch.

"Alas, it is time for me to go fair maiden, perhaps we'll meet again." A strange flower

materialized in between his fingers and he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I whispered

"Until next time Serenity." He leaned down and kissed me gently I began to kiss him back

He licked my lips as if asking permission to slide his tongue deep into my mouth and

explore. I moaned slightly and opened my mouth giving him entrance. His hands roamed

down my body lightly brushing over my bottom, then he pulled away much to my regret.

"I must go Serenity." Tuxedo Kamen said gaining control over himself.

"Will I see you again?" I asked while playing the his hair. He smiled and nodded,

untangling my hands from his hair then hopped over the palace walls.

--

Review and thanks to Royallover for the great suggestion! Have something you want to see in the story? Tell me and maybe I'll add it in the story.


	16. Chapter 16:Stranger revealed

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now to ask reviewer questions

Edward4ever asked "Would Serenity know that TK is Endymion because of the rose?"

Author: No, because if you remember she lives on the moon and has never seen what a rose looks like so in her opinion it is just a strange looking flower.

--

Endymion rushed back to the castle detransforming as he did so. He really hadn't meant to kiss Serenity but it just happened. Not that he minded. It was a very enjoyable kiss, although she was inexperienced. His mind wandered to perverted thoughts like what she would be like as a lover. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts. Serenity didn't even like him just his alias self. What would happen if she found out Endymion was Tuxedo Kamen? Would she be happy or disgusted? He sighed as he landed on their balcony. Perhaps it was best for now that she didn't know Tuxedo Kamen was him.

Just as he walked into the bedroom the door slammed open. It was Serenity. She sat on the bed with a blissful smile.

"What are you smiling about Odango?" Endymion asked knowing full well what she was smiling about…their kiss.

"None of your business!" She snapped

"Ohhhh you saw your mysterious man again did you not?" He inquired with a teasing voice

"For your information, yes I did. In fact, we kissed, he is such a wonderful kisser." Serenity sighed dreamily then smirked "A much better kisser then you are."

Endymion fought the urge to roll his eyes and pretended to look hurt. "Aw, Odango that hurt."

"Good" she snapped "and stop calling me that!"

--Back to Serenity's POV

I fixed my hair for dinner. I'm sure mother would like to know how things were going between Endymion and I. Needless to say things weren't going very well. He teased me until I was breaking down in tears, made fun of my hairstyle, and had not one compassionate bone his body. If only he were Tuxedo Kamen, then my life would be so much easier. I wouldn't be dreading this marriage. We walked to the dining hall where my mother sat at the end of the table.She smiled up at us.

"Theres the newly weds. How are things going between you two? Wonderful I hope." She said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Of course mother ." I said softly knowing it was a lie.

"Naru-chan told me what she ran into this morning." My mother gave me a mischievous look

"Yes mother forgive us." I said

"Twas all my fault." Endymion said "Serenity insisted that we wait until this evening but I couldn't help myself."

I looked up at him with a stunned look.

"Oh no, no,no its quite alright. I'm ecstatic that you two are getting along. I predict this is going to be a grand marriage between you two." She said with a smile. I forced a smile back as did Endymion. We took a seat as our food was brought to us.

--

That evening Endymion and I walked back to our quarters.

"Thank you Endymion." I said softly

"For?"

"That stuff you said, about not being able to keep your hands off of me." I looked away ashamed

"Yeah whatever, its not like any of its true. I haven't had my hands on you. That excuse was just used as an alibi." He said before walking into the bathroom, I followed him.

"What is with you?!" I snapped

"What are you babbling about this time Odango?" He said

It was like the moment we step into our quarters he turned into a beast. "How can you be such an arrogant jerk?! One minute your nice,kind, almost human the next minute your like a …a…a BEAST!" I yelled

"Yes, well forgive me princess I must have left my manners at the table." He scoffed sarcastically

"I HATE YOU!!!" I yelled " I HATE YOU SO MUCH I WISH YOU WERE TUXEDO KAMEN!!!" Then stormed out of the bedroom.

--Endymions POV

Endymion sighed, what the fuck was wrong with him? He hadn't meant to be such a jerk but he couldn't help it. She just seemed to push all his buttons without even knowing it. Why was it he could be kind to her even charming when he was Tuxedo Kamen but when he detransformed he was like …in her words a beast. Perhaps he should go after her. He decided against it. She needed to cool off.

-- Serenity's POV

I walked back into our room quietly. I felt a bit bad, perhaps I shouldn't have those cruel things. Yes, it was true that I did wish Endymion was Tuxedo Kamen, but I didn't have to tell him that. I got undressed, put my nightgown on and as I was about to slip into bed. I saw something white. A mask? I picked it up and gasped. It was Tuxedo Kamens mask. Was he here earlier? Did he try to find me? It wasn't until a second later when I held it by Endymion's face imagining he was my Tuxedo Kamen that I nearly fainted. He couldn't be…No! This was a dream it had to be. I put the mask but up to his face once more. I wanted to cry. He was Tuxedo Kamen. This was what I wanted wasn't it? For my husband to be that mysterious man? I shook my head no. It wasn't what I wanted, for that meant if Endymion was Tuxedo Kamen then I didn't truly hate him. Endymion rustled a bit and I quickly set the mask underneath the bed where I had found it. His eyes fluttered open.

"Odango?" he mumbled

"Don't call me that you jerk!" I snapped before walking to my side of the bed and going to sleep.

--

REVIEW!

I will update tomorrow if I get enough reviews so go review! 


	17. Chapter 17:The art of distrust

-1The next morning I felt Endymion get up. I was furious! How dare he lie to me?! How

dare he make a fool of me?! Well, if he thinks I'm going to take this lying down, he's got

another thing coming. I think it was time for him to meet my alias, Sailor Moon. Sure, I

hadn't transformed yet but maybe this was a good reason for me to do so. I got up and

stretched. Endymion glanced over at me.

"Morning Odango."

"Quit calling me that!" I snapped before storming into the bathroom

--

Endymion frowned, what was wrong with her? Something underneath the bed caught his

eye. His mask! He picked it up quickly and wondered if Serenity had seen it when she

came in last night. Nah, she would have said something like 'How dare you lie to me you

jerk!'. He sighed in relief as Serenity walked out of the bathroom.

--

"I have some things to do." I said to Endymion

"Oh? Like what?" He asked

"Just things." I said briefly before walking out of my quarters. It was time for Operation

Vengence on a Terran

I walked into the training room. It was empty, perfect. I didn't want anyone to know what

I was up to.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" I yelled transforming into Sailor Moon.

I looked at my fuku and smiled. Perfect, Endymion would never know who I was.

--Meanwhile

Beryl paced back and forth trying to figure out how to lure the Shittenou. She had been

watching them for awhile and it seemed as though they were beginning to fall for the

senshi. That was it! She would lure them in by making them mistrust their senshi women.

Beryl laughed evily. Oh this was perfect. How else do you ruin a relationship? By using the art of distrust.

--

I walked down the gardens and found Endymion staring out into space. He was staring at

his planet with a mournful look. Hm, how should I approach him? I could just walk up to

him I suppose. No, that was the most unimaginative way to approach him. I could hop

from tree to tree. Wait, I might break my neck, my long gorgeous neck that women envy.

No that was no good. I could…

"Who are you?" I heard his deep familiar voice

I looked up quickly. Oh crap, this was sooooooooo not the way I wanted to approach

him. I looked around nervously for a quick escape as Endymion waited impatiently for an

answer.

"Hello are you deaf? Who are you?!" He snapped

I quickly bolted past him and managed to get to the front of the palace walls….only to feel

his hand grab my arm. Damn it!

"Let go of me!" I screeched

"First tell me who you are and what you're doing here? I don't think I've ever seen you

here before. Are you one of Serenitys senshi?" He asked still gripping my arm.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." I lied…okay it wasn't that much of a lie I was a senshi who

belonged to …me? So therefore, it wasn't a complete lie…just an exaggeration of the

truth.

"I don't recall you being at our wedding." He said more to himself then to me.

"Well, I was..um busy." I lied, okay another exaggeration of the truth. I had been

busy…getting ready to marry him.

"You weren't at the marriage ball either." He said

"Hellooooooo if I'm too busy to come to your wedding don't you think I'd be too busy to

come to your damn reception. The world does not revolve around you ya know!" I

snapped

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I was just making observations." He said

"So you must be the arrogant prince Serenity's been complaining about." I said

Endymion frowned, "Well tell your princess that if maybe she got to know me then I

wouldn't be so arrogant."

"Pfft, right I'm so sure. So you're saying you are only arrogant towards people who don't

get to know you?" I retorted

"T-that's not what I meant." he stammered

"Then what did you mean exactly…my prince?" I asked trying to force myself to show

respect.

"Okay put it this way, if you were married to some guy without your own consent. You

barely know him and suddenly a day or two later you guys are married. That's how it is

for me. I barely got know Serenity and all of a sudden we were rushed into marriage. The

only time we were able to talk like civil adults is when she came to Earth and even that

wasn't enough to satisfy me."

"Well maybe if she knew your weakness it would help her out." oooh I'm good, I'm real

good.

"How so?" He asked with a confused look

"Well, it would help know you aren't so perfect ya know. I mean you do seem like a guy

who has this perfect aura. I mean you aren't perfect are you?" I asked

"Of course not!" He snapped

"Well, what is it?" I said

"Its.." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"What?" I asked

"Well, when I'm not my sophisticated self, I like to go see plays."

That was it?! I stared at him with disbelief.

"That's it? You don't have anything more juicier er I mean…more useful then watching

plays?" I asked

"I do, but I'm not going to tell you." He spat "I don't even know you!"

I sighed "Fine fine, what kind of plays? Let me guess, Agamemnon? Or some masculine

play like that?" The only reason I knew about that play is because Ami is always going on

about greek plays.

"No, I prefer musicals. You may not believe this because of all the rumors I'm sure

Serenity has put out there but I'm quite a romantic man." He stated with a charming smile

"Pfft, right and I'm the queen of the moon." I retorted

"I am!"

"Yeah yeah sure sure, I'll believe that when Serenity tells me." I said before prying his

hands off my arm and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I have more important things to do then to sit here and discuss you..with you." I snapped

angry at the fact that he would not reveal his weakness to me. Oh, I would figure it out, it

just might take some time.

--

That evening Endymion and I sat in the study. He stared at me with deep concentration.

"What are you looking at?" I asked angrily still pissed off that I didn't know his true weakness.

"Do you have a senshi who looks almost like you…but prettier?" He asked

I ground my teeth together but controlled my temper.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" I said calmly

"Well, I met her in the garden this morning. Quite an interesting young women. Her

opinions of me reflected yours. You haven't been spreading rumors about me have you

Serenity?" He asked eying me suspiciously

"And what if I have?" I asked

"If you are then I'm just going to have to prove this girl wrong." He said just as calmly

I sipped my tea, "She's not going to believe you. Once she decides something, her mind is

made up."

"Wanna bet?" He asked

"Pfft yeah sure Endymion." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious, I'll bet you that if I can change this woman's mind then ..hmm" He smiled

evily "Your name shall be changed, to Odango Atama."

"Fine, but what do I get out of it?" I asked

"What do you want out of it?" He asked

I smiled evily as well, "If I can make Tuxedo Kamen fall in love with me then you have to

divorce me."

He was quiet for a moment then nodded, "You're on."

--

REVIEW!!!!!

If I have time tomorrow I'll post another chapter but review until you're hands fall off

from typing so much! P

Answer to Edward4ever: It's not that Serenity wants to hate Endymion its just that they

have grown up hating each others planets & the people who live there, it seems wrong to

feel anything else. Plus there is also the name calling.


	18. Chapter 18:Charming Prince in Disguise

Thanks for all the reviews heres the next chapter!

--

How come I was the last to know

Took the stage then stole the show

Another unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

I was captured by that stare

Now I'm shattered but I don't care

And the people walking by don't have a clue

-Backstreet Boys Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

Endymion thought it was time for Serenity to have another visit with Tuxedo Kamen.

When she disappeared from the study he quietly followed her and transformed before

making himself know to her. Serenity turned as he stepped on a twig. He could've sworn

he saw her roll her eyes. No, she was madly in love with Tuxedo Kamen, he was

probably just imagining things.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing you again?" She asked while looking over her freshly

manicured nails as if she didn't care to see him.

"Why princess if I didn't know any better I'd think you weren't so pleased to see me."

Tuxedo Kamen said

She plastered a smile on her face, "Of course I am! What would make you think such a

preposterous thing?" She said

Tuxedo Kamen frowned, he didn't know why but he could sense she was lying. "Are you

sure? I could leave if you would like."

"Mhm." She fingered a moon tulip "Tuxedo Kamen, what kind of girls are you interested

in?"

Tuxedo Kamen was taken aback. Wow, she really didn't waste any time did she? Well, if

she wanted to play that game, he would definitely be the winner.

"Hm, my type of woman is someone who isn't afraid of taking risks. She most certainly

would not be a scaredy cat…."

"Scaredy cat? Why would any girl be a cat?" Serenity asked with a confused look

He chuckled, "No it means someone who is scared, you know paranoid."

"Well that's a stupid name, why would anyone want to be called a scared cat." She said

indignantly

"Anyways, she wouldn't spout useless nonsense, such as why would anyone want to be

called a scared cat." He smirked as her face darkened then continued " She would let me

make love to her night and day. That's about it."

"Yeah, well good luck to that woman. I feel bad for whoever marries you." Serenity said

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now do you? You are married to the Prince of

Earth." He said

"Yes, yes I am." She concluded

"Perhaps you should let go of this infatuation of me and try to work things out with your

husband." Tuxedo Kamen said logically

"Perhaps so…but I'm not in love with him." She said while caressing the collar of his

shirt. "I'm in love with you. If only you would give me a chance." She said giving him a

flirtacious look. It was hard for him to resist, he didn't love her but she looked so damn

sexy. If kissing her as his alias was the only way she'd let him then so be it. He crushed

his lips against hers nibbling gently while his hands ran down her body. She moaned

softly which turned him on even more. He laid her down on the grass and began to slip

her dress off of her.

"Serenity!" Her mother called

Tuxedo Kamen growled "Ignore her." He whispered against her lips while sliding his

fingers over her breasts. When she realized what she was doing and with who she pushed

him away.

"I can't, it may be important." She said then rushed off.

TBC…

REVIEW, if I get enough reviews I may post a lemon tomorrow or this evening.


	19. Chapter 19:More Secrets Revealed

I took a deep breath as I was out of sight from Tuxedo…er Endymion er… who ever he

was! My heart was pounding fast as I remember the way he touched me, kissed me, held

me close. I almost groaned out loud when my mother approached me. She gave me an

inquiring look.

"Serenity is everything alright? You look pale." She said

"Yeah, um I'm fine. Endymion and I…" I started

"Oh, no need to go further. Whatever you and Endymion are doing is your businesss.

Besides remember your manners is it polite to tell others of your sex life?" My mother

said formally

."No mother." I said blushing a bright pink

"Now come with me. It is time for your training." She meant my princess training. It was

unbelievable that even though I was married I still had to take these ridiculous lessons.

--

That evening I went strolling around the castle grounds part of me hoping Tuxedo Kamen

would find me another part of me wishing he would try jumping off the castle tower to

meet me and falling to his death. I giggled at that prospect.

"What is so funny princess?" A deep voice said

I jumped, "It's not very gentleman like to sneak up on someone."

Thinking he was going to make some type of retort like "But according to you I'm not a

gentleman." But instead he responded with an apologetic look.

"Forgive me princess, I shall be more careful when approaching you." He said bowing

courteously

Ugh, why did he have to be so charming while in this disguise?! Why couldn't he be an

asshole like he always was. It make things a lot easier for me. I would be able to resist

him and lure him into my trap instead of the other way around. I shook that last part of

my thought out of my head.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Tuxedo Kamen asked

Ugh, and a part of me wished he would call me Odango. It would give me a reason to yell

at him! I was not supposed to be falling for the prince of Earth. He was supposed to be

falling for me. This wasn't fair...if only he'd act like himself…That way I could…

"Princess Serenity!" He said trying to gain my attention

I jumped once again startled, "Stop scaring me!" I snapped

"Well then listen to me!" He retorted

I smirked, oooh this was a chance to challenge him. Bring out the jerk in him.

"Make me." I said childishly

He looked like he was trying to control himself.

"For someone who is madly in love with me you certainly don't act like it." He stated

"Yes, well you're starting to remind me of my husband." I said then realized I had

practically given my secret away as his eyes widened in shock. He was quiet for a

moment and then leaned down and kissed me gently, pulling me closer to him.

I finally succumbed to his kiss after resisting for five minutes(five seconds). My arms

wrapped around his neck. He pulled away.

"Would your husband do that?" Tuxedo Kamen asked his voice deep with desire.

"N-no." Except for the fact that he was my husband. Maybe he was getting too into

character.

--

Beryl watched as Minako insisted that she was not in love with Sir Ace and Kunzite look

at her with disbelief. She smiled evily, as Kunzite proposed to her but Minako declined

telling him that the Senshi had a suspicion that Beryl would come back for revenge and

she just couldn't marry him until their battle with Beryl was over. Oh the angry look on

Kunzites face made her squeal with joy. One down, three more to go. Beryl thought

wickedly.

--

Tuxedo Kamen brushed his lips against mine again and began to slowly disrobe me.

"Tuxedo Kamen, I –I don't think we should…"my voice trailed off.

"Should what? Make love to you until you squeal with ecstasy." Tuxedo Kamen didn't

realize he used the word make love until after he said it.

_What the fuck is going on with me?!_ He thought

I nodded, "I am married."

Even if I disliked Endymion I couldn't possibly cheat on him with…his counterpart?

Ugh, why couldn't he be honest and just tell me who he is?!

"Would you ever consummate your marriage if he asked?" He inquired

"I..don't know! I don't even know him! Every time I try to be nice to him he pushes me

away." I said

Tuxedo Kamen looked away embarrassed. "So is that a no?"

"For now." Hopefully he would get the point.

"Then..let me take his place." Tuxedo Kamen offered

My eyes widened"Um I..I don't think I could possibly…" Tuxedo Kamen cut me off with

another kiss. This time the kiss was full of lust and desire. Without hesitation I kissed him

back trying to be just as passionate as him. He pushed me down on the grass gently and

slid my gown down.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he caressed and kissed in places that I had

shown no one. He began to finger me.

"Mmm." I moaned

"Do you like that princess?"

I merely nodded

"Tell me you like it, that you want more."

"I-I want more." I whispered

He leaned down and kissed my breasts while fingering me. Is this what ..making love was

like? So far it was magnificent. Had I known, maybe I would have done it on our

honeymoon. Oh, but he was such a jerk and my mother had told me to save myself for

that special man. I gasped as he began to suck on my treasure box

"What do you want princess?"

"Y-you?" I stammered unsure of exactly what I was asking for.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so certain."

"Y-yes." I said after a moment.

He pulled his tuxedo pants down and rubbed against me.

"Are you certain?" He asked with a teasing tone

"God, yes!" I hissed

He slowly entered me then stopped letting me get used to his size. I screamed in pain as

he pushed further inside me. He whispered loving words to me quietly telling me how

beautiful I was. Tuxedo Kamen pumped faster and harder. By then I was used to his size

and began to moan in pleasure instead of pain.

"oohh god Sere, I'm about to… AHHHHHHHHHHH" He bellowed

"Tuxedo Kamen!" I squealed as I felt myself ..what was the word Minako had used? Oh

yes, I felt myself cum. He was still cumming and finally yelled

"ODANGO!!!!!!" he yelled

--

The next morning I had awoken in the garden flashes of what happened yesterday came

to my mind. I hated to admit it, but I was starting to fall for Endymion. It was then that I

realized he was not there. I wanted to cry but resisted. What am I thinking? He probably

doesn't love me. He was a …former rake after all. What did he need love for?

--

Endymion walked down the halls. He had left Serenity lying in the castle gardens. Why

did he do what he did last night? He knew why but he wasn't sure he wanted to admit it.

He forced all romantic thoughts of the naïve princess out of his mind. He let it wander to

that blonde senshi. There was something familiar about her. He couldn't place it, maybe

it was the odd odangos on her…He groaned, that bitch! She tried to trick me, but why?

Could it be that she had found out whom Tuxedo Kamen was? He sighed, she must have

that would be the only reason to do such a fiendish thing. Well, it was time for payback.

--

REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20: I hate you Tuxedo Kamen

Answer to Edward4evers question: By turning into Sailor Moon. That's how she tried to trick him and if it weren't for her odangos then he would've been fooled.

--

Beryl smiled evily, she had lured Zoicite, Kunzite, & Nephrite. All she needed was

Jedeite. That should be easy he was a baka after all. Besides, who wouldn't want to ditch

an angry princess?

"I will marry you Jed you know that!" Rei said rolling her eyes as if this topic was boring her.

They had talked of marriage every night now.

"And when will our marriage take place?" He asked kissing her shoulder trying so hard to

persuade her.

"After Ami-chans marriage." she said knowing that would be after Minakos marriage which

would be after the battle with Beryl. She smirked to herself. Ha, problem solved.

"So after you're done fighting like the man that you're not." He was also chauvanistic.

"Jedite, don't piss me off." She said sweetly

"Rei I'm already pissed off." He said just as sweetly.

"Then go sleep in your own bed." She snapped

Beryl smiled, piece of cake she thought.

--

I walked into Endymion's quarters and saw he was reading something. I instantly felt myself

blush automatically remembering the night before. He looked up and smiled.

"Good evening Serenity." He said then went back to reading.

I stood there in shock. He was acting like nothing happened to us? Okay maybe nothing

happened between us…not really, just his counterpart and I. Still, it was him. I sat on the

other side of the bed and pulled myself together. This was no time to get sensitive (although I

felt like bursting into tears).

"Good evening." I said calmly

"Where have you been?" He said

"No where." I muttered

Maybe I should transform into Sailor Moon, that would get him to open up to me…or I could

tell him that I know he was Tuxedo Kamen. Nah, he'd probably just deny it. I got up and

walked out the room, not that he noticed. Besides, he seemed to be fond of Sailor Moon.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up." I yelled

Now how to approach him this time, I mean I couldn't just walk into the bedroom that was

pretty obvious. As if the former moon goddess' were on my side Endymion stepped out of the

room. I quickly hid behind a vase. Why was I hiding? I wondered to myself. It was strange but

it was like I could sense he was angry. With who I wondered. I gasped as I could suddenly

read his mind.

_Where is that baka Odango? Probably transforming into that Sailor Senshi. –sighs- I suppose I _

_will have to pretend to not know who she is. _

He knew who I was?! Well, I suppose that's fair. I knew who he was after all. I noticed he

frowned.

"Odango?" He asked

My eyes widened, I hadn't said anything how did he know I was here?

"Where?" He asked

I sighed and stood up. He smirked

"So I was right then? You are Sailor Odango."

"It's Sailor Moon, and how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" I snapped

"Aw, don't you like my pet name for you?" He teased

"No!" I lied

"You're lying." Endymion stated

"No, I'm not." I once again lied

"Hai you are."

"GRrrrrrrr go fuck yourself Tuxedo Kamen!" I snapped, detransformed then stormed off.

How did he know I was lying? In fact how could he read my mind and how could I read his?

Ugh, this was so confusing. I hadn't realized Endymion followed me. But I could since his prescence behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Looks like I won the bet." He said

"You did not." I said blushing

"Yes, I did. I doubt Sailor Moon thinks me the same man that she once believed." He said

"Yeah well for your information, Tuxedo Kamen is madly in love with me. Therefore I won the bet." I snapped

"He is not." He said

With this new ability of sensing Endymion's thoughts and feelings I tried to sense how he truly

felt but he had a brick wall up. Damn him! I suppose he didn't wear his heart on his shoulder.

"Fine. Then he won't be getting anymore of this!" I said running my hands down my body.

Endymion glared at me. "Maybe he doesn't want anymore of that."

I bit my lip trying to hold back tears. "I HATE YOU ENDYMION, TUXEDO KAMEN!"

--

REVIEW!!!

Reviewsfuel for updating!


	21. Chapter 21:I love you Endymion

Omg 135 reviews!! Thank you soooooo much!!! Here's the next chapter.

--

That night I walked into the dining hall where my mother was speaking with Endymion while eating. She looked up at me and smiled.

"There she is." My mother said "Endymion was worried about you."

"I'm so sure." I muttered sarcastically

"Did you say something Serenity?" My mother asked

"I said, Aww how sweet." I lied as I sat next to him

"Isn't it though? I'm actually rather surprised at how well you two are getting along." My mother said

I kept myself from rolling my eyes as my mother continued not noticing Mamoru rubbing my thigh. I blushed furiously and slapped his hand

away. He glanced over at me and smirked, I gave him a glare. As he returned my dirty look we didn't notice my mother watch us silently. The

maids brought in our dinner.

"Actually Naru-chan I'll be taking this in my room. These two seem to need some alone time." My mother said

"No mama we don't need any …"

"Nonsense! Come along Naru-chan." My mother said as she stood up and walked out the door. Naru followed right behind her blushing

furiously.

"It seems we are alone once again." Endymion said as he tasted his soup

"Don't remind me. In fact don't even talk to me." I said haughtily

"Mmm this is delicious. Would you like to taste?" He asked holding up a spoonful of weird looking soup.

"Ewww, what is that? It looks like vomit." I said with disgust

"It is called clam chowder. I had it sent up here."

"Well I don't eat foods that look like someone threw it up." I said snobbishly

"Just take one taste, if you dislike it. I won't speak to you for the whole evening."Endymion said agreeably

"A whole week." I said

"Fine, now open up." He said

I tasted the….clam chowder. It was rather delicious but I was not going to admit that to Endymion.

"Ew!" I lied

"You're lying, admit that you liked it."

"In your dreams cape boy." I said

"No darling in my dreams we aren't tasting soup…we're tasting each other." He winked at me

"Hentai!" I yelled as I blushed once more.

"But you seem to enjoy that side of me.".He said as he leaned closer his lips barely touching mine. I couldn't possibly think of a retort to that he

was too close. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I began to tingle but shook my head in denial. Endymion crushed his lips against mine.

Kissing him was like going to paradise. How could he have this affect on me? Oh yes, that's right I was in love with him. But we weren't meant

to fall in love. Our planets have always been enemies. Our people have always been enemies.

"Give in Serenity." He mumbled against my lips

"We can't, not here its improper." I whispered

"After making love to you in the garden I wouldn't think you would mind if it was improper. Wasn't our garden rendezvous improper as well."

"I-I that's not the point! We're enemies!" I said pushing Endymion away from me

"We're married." He said

"Only by force, if my mother hadn't of made some agreement with your father then you wouldn't have even thought of marrying the moon

princess. We're "Barbarians" remember?" I said mockingly

"If I was truly like that? Then I was foolish." He said as his fingers ran up and down my arm sending more tingles into my body.

--

Beryl smiled at her Dark Kingdom army which consisted of Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedeite. Endymion would never be able to fight his

own generals. He would have to give in and be hers once and for all. Awww, but the poor moon brat would be all alone. Perhaps she should

kill her so that she wouldn't have to go through that pain. Beryl laughed maniacly . Oh yes, things were going just as planned.

--

"Really?" I stared at Endymion with disbelief. He was lying he had to be. This was a trick.

"Yes, really Serenity. Perhaps I didn't want to admit it to myself but… I love you."

"I felt the same way!" I said gazing into Endymions eyes.

"Then it is settled, we are no longer enemies. Correct?" He said giving me a dazzling smile

I nodded as Sailor Mars rushed inside. She was gasping for breath.

"Sailor Mars, what's wrong?" I said with a frown

"Beryl…attack…generals fighting…" She said in between breaths

"What?" I said

"Beryl is attacking. I think she brainwashed Endymions generals. They aren't acting like themselves."

Endymion stood up with a hard look. "I'll handle this." Then transformed into Tuxedo Kamen

"Let me come with you."

"No." He said then gave me a gentle kiss. He walked outside.

--Outside—

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST"

"Hahaha you think your pathetic little attacks will stop me, my love. I don't think so." Zoicite smirked

and shot blade like rose petals Mercuries way..Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth trying to ignore the pain,

in her heart and because of the blade rose petals.

"Awww whats wrong mercury, did I hurt you? We should stop this useless fighting and you

could join the Dark Kingdom. "

"NEVER!"

"Fine have it your way. I suppose this where I am supposed to kill you now."

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST FREEZE!" Zoicites eyes widen as the bubbles hit him and he

froze right where he was standing. Sailor Venus looked above Sailor Mercury and began to stutter.

"S-sailor M-Mercury look out!"

Before Sailor Mercury could move out of the way she was hit with a beam of dark energy making her

fall to the ground. Sailor Venus rushed over to her and noticed she was unconcious. She glared at

Kunzite.

"Damn you to hell Kunzite. " she screamed

Kunzite didn't respond he just stared at her nonchalantly and then rolled his eyes. He lifted his left hand

shot another dark energy blast at Sailor Venus and she fell to the ground. He floated over to her and

smiled evily.

"You first darling " he snapped as he took out his sword and stabbed her. The ice around Zoicite began to melt

and he glared at Sailor Mercuries unconcious body. He stalked over to her and took out his sword

swearing to himself that he would never fall in love again as he raised it and just as he was about to cut

her head off she mumbled,"I love you Zoi." He looked away as he decapitated her.

As Endymion walked out he saw his shittenou betraying their Senshi. It was dishonorable.

"Kunzite, Zoicite. Stand down!" He yelled

"Oh look Zoicite its our former prince. I think he's trying to control us once more." Kunzite laughed evily

"Such a shame that he is going to die."

"Kunzite, Zoicite…leave him to me." Beryl said floating towards Endymion.

TBC….

I want at least five reviews to continue tomorrow go do it now!

Mars holds up a gun to all the shittenou: Hurry or the shittenou gets it!


	22. Chapter 22:Goodbye to Love

I'm sick of playing all of these gamesIt's not about taking sidesWhen I looked in the mirror, didn't deliverIt hurt enough to think that I couldStop, admit that I'm wrongAnd then change my mindSorry but I gotta be strongAnd leave you behind

I watched Endymion from inside the palace. If somebody didn't do something quick he would get killed.

How on Earth did I think he was evil, a rake, a barbarian, a conceited jerk with no emotion or feeling? He

was protecting a planet that wasn't even his, all so that I could be protected. Well, if he thinks I'm just

going to sit here like a damsel in distress he's got another thing coming. I quickly ran outside against

Luna's protests. No one was going to kill my husband unless it was me! I ran in front of him.

"STOP! If you're going to hurt Endymion you'll have to kill me first." I said courageously

"That can be arranged my dear. Don't move now, I want to get a perfect shot." She said as dark energy

formed in her hand. I trembled with fear but stood my ground. I closed my eyes as she blasted the

energy. I waited for the blast to hit me but felt no pain. I opened my eyes and saw Endymion on the

ground clutching his shoulder.

"NO!" Beryl and I yelled

I rushed to his side. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Endymion you baka." I said as he wiped the tears from my face.

"You're the…-gasp- baka Odango. I'm your husband why would I let that witch hurt you? Are you crazy?"

He asked then stood up and drew his sword.

"Endymion don't!" I exclaimed

"Serenity shush and let me protect you!" He said

"You're a fool Endymion" Beryl said "We could rule the universe together and yet you choose this little

girl over power!"

"Yes, kill me if you must but I choose Serenity." He said courageously

"Then so be it." Beryl blasted her dark power towards me and Endymion.

--Meanwhile

Tears ran down Selenity's face as she watched her daughter and Endymion die. This wasn't how it was

supposed to be. They were supposed to live happily ever after. Perhaps they could if…

She glanced at her moon wand. It was her only choice. Endymion and Serenity wouldn't remember each

other but at least they would have another chance to be together. One day they would meet again.

Luna's eyes widened "No your majesty you mustn't you'll die if you use the moon wand."

"And if I don't Serenity will never have another chance with Endymion."

Luna nodded in agreement. It was a tough decision, but it had to be done.

"Moon Healing Power!!" She yelled

Before Beryl and any of the generals realized it , white light captured them. Beryl and her minions were

sent to an arctic dimension where they would cause no harm. Serenity, her senshi, and Endymion were

sent to Earth to live normal lives and hopefully meet each other once again and form that bond that

they once had.

THE END?

REVIEW!!!!! Thanks so much for the reviews and if you would like to know what happened to the Senshi and have not read my Senshi series. Well then go read it! What are you waiting for?! If you have read it then yay! Also, if you have any suggestions for THE SEQUEL to Lost in Darkness then tell me!


End file.
